Under a Microscope
by Sugar144
Summary: When thoughts are kept inside they become magnified and distorted. R
1. 1: An introdction

_Disclaimer- I don't own flight 29 down or any of its characters_

Jackson stopped. He was defiantly lost. He unceremoniously dropped the load of fire wood he was carrying and looked around. He wished he would have been able to appreciate it; it was beautiful. All he could see though was a lurid green. It was sickening. Leafy vines were festooned along the tree tops letting only small gaps of the blue sky to shine through. But Jackson didn't want to see blue. Blue was a constant reminder of the vast ocean that isolated him from the rest of the world. Alienation was something Jackson had once coveted; he had then wanted to be removed from the rest of the world. What a fool he had been. He was now in his own green hell; his supposed heaven. He remembered back to his childhood when he was fascinated by green, when blue was a friend. He lived in LA his entire life. He spent his days down at the beach, uncovering treasures disregarded by the rest of the world. He read books about places where green was dominant, and where white was seasonal. He himself had never made it very far out of the state. His mother never had the time to take him anywhere. She was always piss drunk or immersed with one of her boyfriends. He had never known his father. He left before Jackson had even learned to talk. He had taken to asking about his father from time to time, but only when his mom was in a good mood.

"Sonuvabitch," His mother would say, fiddling with her lighter. "But don't you worry about him; we get along just fine, right?"

"Right," Jackson would respond, forcing a tight smile. But they were never getting along fine.

He found a fine looking rock, a good two feet off the ground. It was perfect except a small fissure on the top dominated by undergrowth. More green, great. He sat down and tried to sit still. He was victorious but only for a moment or two. He started unconsciously twiddling his fingers. He was never able to stay completely still. He always had to have at least one part of his body moving. He thought me may have ADD although he'd never gotten it checked out. There was never time for such trivial things. One of the kids in his neighbourhood growing up had had ADD. Ronny, was it? The goddam kid never stopped twitching. On second thought, maybe Jackson didn't have ADD.

"Um, Jackson, what are you doing? A voice said removing him from his thoughts. He turned around to see Melissa, glancing nervously at the firewood he had abandoned. She probably thought he was doing something profound, or maybe just something queer.

"Nothing really, just got lost." Jackson responded nonchalantly. He wasn't really looking forward to the small Melissa was going to make. Don't get him wrong though, he enjoyed Melissa's company. He believed her to be truly kind, not something so frequent these days. He also didn't mind her looks either. Despite his admiration towards her he couldn't figure out her goddam need to always fill silences with useless conversation.

"Oh." Melissa answered, looking at her feet. It was a nervous habit she'd developed when talking to him. "Do you need any help bringing back the fire wood you collected?"

"Naw I'll get it. But thanks." Jackson answered. Melissa took this as her cue to leave and headed towards the jungle but then stopped.

"Oh and by the way, camp's that way." She added, pointing south. She received a nod from Jackson then headed into the jungle once again.

**A/N: Don't really know what this is; if it's just a one shot about what's going on in Jackson's head or if it's gonna be a story. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. 2: A conversation and an interpretation

Disclaimer- I don't own flight 29 down or any of its characters

Jackson paused. Something was wrong here. A regularly pompous, haughty Eric was sounding off in a joyous laugh reacting to something Melissa had just said. He stopped laughing and offered Melissa a soft smile before walking off with the empty water jugs. Melissa watched him leave with a morose smile, contradictory in itself. Jackson watched as an obscure object in the background, removed from all that was happening before him. The smile faded from Melissa's lips. She stared into the fire with a melancholy look, uncharacteristic of her usual effervescent tendencies.

"Hi." Jackson welcomed in a terse gesture, a poor effort to act nonchalant about the exchange he had just seen between Eric and Melissa.

"Hey." Melissa responded with one of her big trademark smiles. But something was off about the smile. It had an awkward tightness to it, but was lazy at the same time. She kept the smile for a couple of seconds, as if she had something to prove by it.

"How's the fire?" Jackson questioned. An exceedingly lame way to get conversation started, but a way nonetheless.

"Burning," Melissa answered with a playful tone of sarcasm. Sarcasm: it was something new for Melissa, probably picked up from Eric. Jackson couldn't help but be bitter. He just didn't quite know why.

Jackson could see that Melissa was too smart to fall into conversation, a clever ploy by Jackson to pump her for information about what she was talking to Eric about. But why should it matter anyway? It was the seemingly playful exchange; no harm was done by it. Both participants were alive and well and Jackson certainly wasn't physically harmed. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, though, that wouldn't go away. It just seemed so _wrong_. Why would Eric take sudden interest in what Melissa had to say? And what was with Melissa? Why did she seem so… sad?

Jackson quickly realized that he was standing over Melissa in absolute silence, looking off into the distance to think, looking like an idiot. She glanced up at him, as if asking him why the hell he just standing there, if there was some purpose to it. He became self conscious and headed over to their shelter. He picked up the fishing rod and stalked off to the beach. Fishing would give him some time to think.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I don't know why I decided to make this story into a love triangle drama-thing. It just kind of happened. Sometimes when I write I don't plan anything out and just see what happens. Clearly this was one of the times. I'm not quite sure how I like it; please tell me your opinion. If you have any ideas, please share. ******** Next Chapter will be more in Melissa's point of view, about what she and Eric were talking about and stuff. **


	3. 3: An answer

Disclaimer- I don't own flight 29 down or any of its characters

Jackson stared into the tranquil sapphire water. It had been awhile since he'd felt the faintest tug on his fishing pole. It was inane; people fishing in the real world for sport. Here he was, relying on fish for survival. Then there were balding fifty year old pricks somewhere out in the middle of the ocean, on a extravagant boat, idly casting their overpriced bait into the ocean and chugging back a couple of beers. Here Jackson was; no bites and probably getting a sun burn. Some life, huh?

"Hey," a timid voice called from behind him. "Any luck?"

Jackson turned and saw an unsure Melissa. "Nope, Nothing."

"Oh," Melissa gauchely shifted from foot to foot.

"Is something bothering you?" Jackson asked cautiously.

"Um no," Melissa answered quietly. She paused and reconsidered. "Well yeah actually. I think I did something bad."

"Bad?" Jackson echoed. Benign little Melissa seemed incapable of anything in the least bit bad.

"Never mind- it doesn't matter." Melissa spat out in a rush. "Just forget I said anything."

Jackson was bemused as he quizzically watched Melissa trip over her own feet in her desperate attempt to return to camp. Jackson's uneasy feeling about the previous events of the day pertaining to Melissa was growing stronger. It was so irreverent to the usual charm of Melissa's fumbling shyness and contagious kindness. This alien Melissa had the tendency of offering indirect answers and allowing a melancholy expression to dominate her face at times. He was not quite sure what he thought of this foreign personality. It vexed him that she had left so many questions with her one answer.

**A/N: Dear devoted fans- I am sincerely sorry for lying to you. This chapter was clearly not through Melissa's point of view and didn't detail what she and Eric were talking about but I was inspired. I hope you liked it and I hope you review.**

**A/N (2): Ok so if you are reading this for the first time, disregard this author's note. If not, you will notice that I gave changed up a couple of words and phrases that didn't make much sense. Sorry about that- I had discovered the 'synonym' function on Microsoft Word and got a little carried away substituting words for prettier sounding ones. Yeah, I know, I sound like a kindergartener. I like pretty sounding words. But really, who doesn't? **


End file.
